Tik Tok
by PoisonedPassion
Summary: From where she stood, she glanced at him. Hurling towards the ground she could only see him run towards her, with fedual attempts to catch her. She laid there Silently in the rain with his arms around her.


Disclaimer :

This Short Story Here Belongs To Me However I Don't Own Naruto.

Note:

This Is My Original Story Please Be Kind If Not Please State What You Did Not Enjoy In An Orderly Fashioned Manor. Please Forgive Me For Mistakes On Grammar. Please Report If Someone Has Used My Story As Their Own. Thank You & Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Tik Tok<em>

From where she stood, she glanced at him.

Hurling towards the ground she could only see him run towards her, with feudal attempts to catch her.

She laid there Silently in the rain with his arms around her.

His Warmth heating her cold said "I lied when I said that I didn't love you" As she bled in the rain, A terrible screech let out.

It echoed throughout the land. He Gathered her up from the ground.

Holding her closely to his body. He cried. The tears harshly cascaded off his heated pale face.

Regretting the times he was unkind. Crushing her into nothing. Always being selfish.

(Flashback)

She looked up to the night sky with her back facing him.

Her smiling face hidden from him she said softly "Don't regret something that's not to late to change Because It's not regret until you can't change it".

There was silence.

And little Had he knew that this would mean something to him.

But He like always, was blinded by ignorance.

He swiftly left, leaving behind the hurtful words And a crying girl with a bitter smile "That's foolish".

(End of flashback)

He held her for what seemed forever, not wanting to let her go.

Like a prince he had always protected her but this time he failed.

He could only catch her as she fell. His hands were strong but his knees were far to weak.

The rain pelted their skin unmercifully like bullets.

Embracing her even more tightly, almost close enough to start a war he felt so vulnerable.

All he could see was her face in misery with a serene smile.

Her vivid rose colored hair soiled with the earth.

Pink and red alike mixed, like a bleeding canvas.

His voice had never failed being pleasant like a god's.

Unlying his voice rang through her ears "If your time has ceased then so will mine" His voice was clear but struggling.

Opening her loving doe like eyes, reaching she slowly caressed his beautiful face.

Once again memorizing the curves and the flawless structure of it all.

His eyes rimmed with red, how his full lips trembled and his eyes, his dark eyes.

Oh how his emotions flowed fiercer than the mighty oceans.

She always held him closely, enough to let him hurt her, but this time the table had turned and how that was so wrong.

With the strength left within her she desperately reached for him.

Cradling his face in her hands she kissed him, using the love and pain he kindle in her she kissed his pain away.

The sensation was unbearable, his soft lips dangerously ignited her.

He was far to confused to understand what was happening.

His heart had fell and he was shaking.

He couldn't bear It this time, he had been far to deep in despair as it dragged on while he was losing his mind.

He never thought like all times she could heal his wound but she did. He felt her tender lips against his own.

It was dark and he had been falling until she had kissed him and brought him back up.

She was gentle but the intensity of it all had overwhelmed him. He understood that this would be their last time.

He understood how she loved him and he couldn't help but watch her burn as she caressed his face, her fingers feathery light with soft touches.

He returned her kiss, savoring the moment.

He could see in her eyes her time was gone.

He Didn't close his eyes as he laid soft kisses over her.

"I'll remember you even when your gone, I'll love you even If I'm free "

Smiling as her timed ticked and her clock stopped "This Is our love and i'm willing to take this risk".

She Stayed strong even when her tears would not stop.

She never reminisced on memories he made with her to make her happy or to ease her pain.

He had always gave her happiness even when they were apart.

Because if this wasn't love then she didn't know what was.

Gasping she slightly jerked in his arms, the pain petrified her.

But the pain left, severed by death.

She willingly closed her eyes and accepted her fate in the lovely fingers of death, because the last thing in life she saw was her beloved.

His tears ceased as he felt her jerk in his arms and as he heard her gasp.

Looking at her he see Her closing eyes, silence rings in the air.

He wonders why she has to die, because In his heart there's no room for anyone but you in my heart.

Even if I die I cant send you away.

Picking up the blade that severed her life, the grip strong and unhesitating he plunges the blade in his heart.

His heart bursts, eyes never leaving her face he held her tightly and whispered

"Our Love Is The Love I Cant Send & It Will End At The Most Beautiful Moment".

They had died in each others arms.

He Hadn't known how he wanted her.

He was her only star.

Her reality.

He knew everything but the love she held for him, he thought it was Unreal like a lie, even if she had always told him.

He denied her every time but he would always stare after her without knowing.

He always protected her, and even when he left he was by her side.

She heard clearly every word he ushered.

She Knew what He said with his gaze.

His desire for her, her thirst.

They yearned for each other even If It was a silent prayer.

Tik Tok Tik Tok . . . Tik . . . Tok

I Guess Our Clock Has Stopped, But the rain has never will cease.

* * *

><p>I Hope You Liked It Please Review &amp; Tell Me If You Enjoyed.<p>

Please Tell Me Whether Or Not I Should Keep Writting.

If You have Questions & Concerns Please Mail Me.

- Author Of This _Ballad_

_Dedicated To Paris Fey Xang Saephan_


End file.
